A typical network router includes a set of ports for connecting to a network, electronic circuitry and a power supply. When the power supply provides power to the electronic circuitry, the electronic circuitry gathers configuration information from the network (e.g., from one or more other network devices), and routes data (e.g., packets) between the ports based on the gathered configuration information.
There are a variety of ways for a manufacturer to equip the network router with the power supply. In one approach (hereinafter called the internal approach), the manufacturer designs the network router so that the power supply is internal to (or installed within) the same enclosure that houses the electronic circuitry. This approach enables the power supply to enjoy the same protective benefits as that of the electronic circuitry, e.g., cooling from an internal fan assembly, protection against being inadvertently damaged by objects moving in the vicinity of the network router, security against tampering, etc.
In another approach (hereinafter called the external approach), the manufacturer designs the network router so that the power supply is external to the enclosure that houses the electronic circuitry. Here, the manufacturer provides the electronic circuitry with a power supply connector (e.g., a female power jack which is flush with the enclosure of the electronic circuitry). The manufacturer further provides a “brick on a rope” type external power supply assembly. This power supply assembly includes a power supply cable, a power supply connector at one end of the cable (e.g., a male power jack which is configured to engage the female power jack of the electronic circuitry), and a transformer further down the cable. There are a variety of standard power supply connectors which are well-suited for this approach such as conventional 5.5×2.1 mm DC power connectors, 3.4×1.3 mm DC power connectors, EIAJ plugs, Barrel or Bayonette style plugs, etc.
In the external approach, the use of such “brick on a rope” type power supply assemblies alleviates the need for manufacturers to install internal power supplies in network routers. Rather, manufacturers of the network routers simply include separate pre-tested, off-the-shelf power supplies with the network routers and perhaps perform less extensive testing. Accordingly, at setup time, users of the network routers simply connect the electronic circuitry with the power supply assembly through the power supply connectors. This approach provides several operational advantages such as lowering the power dissipation requirements and the footprint (i.e., size) of the main electronic circuitry enclosure since the power supply is now external from the main electronic circuitry enclosure, as well as providing a safer operating environment since the main electronic circuitry enclosure connects to a relatively safer lower voltage source (e.g., 5 VDC, 12 VDC, etc.) rather than a larger source (e.g., 110 VAC, 240 VAC, etc.). Furthermore, this approach enables the manufacturer to reduce manufacturing costs (e.g., the manufacturer saves money by eliminating costs associated with installing a power supply internally).
In yet another approach (hereinafter called the custom locking approach), the manufacturer equips both electronic circuitry of a network router and an external power supply assembly with customized locking connectors. Users of such network routers can connect the external power supply assembly to the electronic circuitry in a reliable manner thus reducing the risk of activity in the vicinity of the network router (e.g., movement by a cleaning person) inadvertently disconnecting the external power supply assembly from the electronic circuitry. Additionally, the users have the capability to later purposefully disconnect the external power supply assembly from the electronic circuitry if necessary (e.g., to move the network router to a new location at a conveniently scheduled time).